


Selfie Stick

by kvhottie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, video recording kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie
Summary: Hinata brings his selfie stick on his anniversary date with Kageyama. They take sappy photos, but also find somethingverydifferent for it to help capture.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadComet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadComet/gifts).



“This is dumb,” Kageyama grumbled while adjusting the paper Burger King crown on his head. “Did you really decide to drag me all the way to Burger King just so you could get a picture of me with this shit on?”

“Maybe.” Hinata snickered and leaned over the table, extending his arm with his selfie stick at hand. “Now smile. Or at least try not to look like you’d kick a puppy.”

Kageyama relented with a sigh, holding his paper crown steady on his head and looking at the camera with a tiny grin. After three years of dating this little beam of sunshine, his facial muscles had relaxed to the point where he could muster up a decent cheerful expression on command. That would have been impossible before meeting Hinata. At that time even his candid smiles were scarce, but now there was rarely a moment he could let his jaw relax.

Hinata retracted the selfie stick and stared at his phone with a warm smile. “We look good.” He turned his phone to Kageyama, beaming, “This picture was _so_ worth coming here. Only you’d look this good with a fake crown.”

Kageyama shook his head, a low chuckle escaping his lips. “You are such an idiot. Go get your vision checked.” He reached for the whopper on his tray and unwrapped it. “I’ve never had Burger King. Since it’s an American chain, I thought their burgers would be weird. But they are surprisingly normal.”

“But McDonalds is American? You like their burgers.”

“That’s true…but they have the teriyaki chicken burger and stuff like that, right?” Kageyama muffled through a mouthful of whopper, “I felt like the chains in Japan might have made it more Japanese?”

“Hmm, I can see that.” Hinata shoved a few fries in his mouth, and opened his box of chicken nuggets. “Is it really okay that I took us to Burger King for an anniversary date. It’s so cheap. And you paid for every game at the gaming center…”

Kageyama shrugged. “If it tastes good, I really don't care where we eat. You are broke right now. I would have been fine paying for this too.”

“I can afford this much.” Hinata pouted and bit into his barbeque dipped nugget. “And now that I’m starting that part-time job in the bookstore across from the university, I won’t be broke all the time.”

“Yeah.” Kageyama stared at his tray for a moment, a bit lost in thought, and then suddenly looked up to meet Hinata’s gaze. “If I continue working at the bar, you get paid well enough at the bookstore, and we can save up enough by the end of the year…do you want to get an apartment together?”

Hinata slammed his hands on the table, face glowing with elation. “Wait, for real? Yeah! Of course! Living together would be awesome. And I’m getting sick of the athletic department’s dorm room. There are too many rules and the walls are super thin.”

Kageyama cocked his head to the side with a smug grin. “It’s good that we roomed next to each other since that means we only bother one neighbor with your inability to muffle yourself.”

Hinata threw the fry in his hand at Kageyama, hitting him right on the forehead. “Oh shut up. You’re the cause of it you jerk. You’re also partly to blame.”

“Ugh, it’s greasy you dumbass.” Kageyama rubbed his forehead with a napkin with his face scrunched up in displeasure. He grabbed a handful of Hinata’s fries and stuffed them in his boyfriend’s mouth, “Hurry up slowpoke. We have one more stop.”

Hinata choked down the fries with his last sip of coke and stood up with his tray. “And where would that be?”

Kageyama emptied his tray, shoved his hands in his pockets, and turned to Hinata. “That’s a stupid question.”

 

* * *

 

Kageyama was right. It _was_ in fact a very stupid question.

“So… a hotel.” Hinata sat at the edge of the queen bed and kicked off his shoes. “How is this any different from how our usual dates go?”

Kageyama passed Hinata a glass of champagne. “It’s a hundred times nicer than our usual hotel. Also, I told them it was a special day so they did sappy crap like give us champagne and fill the bath with roses.”    

“I guess that’s something new…but I don’t know.” Hinata finished his champagne in two swigs and set the glass down on the nightstand. “I feel like we should try something new.” He took off his pants, tossed them on the floor, and walked over to the couch he set his bag on.

Kageyama gulped his last bit of champagne and walked over to Hinata. “What? You want to try BDSM or something,” he teased.

“No, but…” Hinata pulled out his phone and his selfie stick, turning to Kageyama with a mischievous smile. “How about we record ourselves?”

“You want to go into the amateur porn business?”

Hinata elbowed Kageyama in the stomach. “Come on, bakageyama. Yes or no?”

“Sure.” Kageyama shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. “I doubt it’ll change much for me but maybe it’ll be interesting.”

“Yes!” Hinata cheered, attaching his phone to the selfie stick with a little victory dance. He set it to video mode. “So, how are we doing this?”

Kageyama pulled his shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor. “We have to take turns holding it.” He grabbed the selfie stick from Hinata, pressed play, and walked behind Hinata so that he was in full view of the camera. “Okay, give us a little show.”

Hinata giggled, eyes glancing up at the phone and down at the floor again, cheeks flushed. “I’m full of regret. This is kind of embarrassing.”

“Too late now.” Kageyama slipped his free hand under Hinata’s shirt and smoothed it up and down his chest. “Strip.”

Hinata took off his shirt and shuddered when Kageyama panned the camera down to his boxers, tugging at them. He whined, “These too? So close to the camera?”

“We’re going to be doing worse things in a moment. Stop being a chicken.”

“I’m not a chicken!” Hinata exclaimed and shimmied out of his boxers in the least sexy way possible. “There. I did it.”

“I think even if you wanted to go into porn, I’d be the only one to find you attractive.”

“Hey!” Hinata shoved Kageyama towards the bed, eyes narrow. “I can be sexy if I want to. Sit.”

Kageyama sat at the edge of the bed and brought his arm a bit down so that the camera could capture this new angle. “What are you going to do?”

“What else, Sherlock.” Hinata kneeled in front of Kageyama, peppering a trail of kisses down his stomach. “Give you head.”

“Brave. You’re starting to warm up to the camera.”

“I’m going to wipe that smug look off your face.” Hinata reached over for the basket of complimentary lube and condoms, picked a mini strawberry flavored lube bottle, and placed it on the floor besides him. He tugged at Kageyama’s boxers and jeans, and Kageyama lifted himself a bit so that Hinata could pull them off. Hinata pushed Kageyama’s legs further apart, feathering kisses and gentle bites on his inner thighs. He could hear small gasps escape Kageyama’s lips, his breath thick with anticipation.

Hinata sneered and flicked the tip of Kageyama’s dick with his tongue. “Not such a smartass now.”

“Stop teasing,“ Kageyama growled.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Hinata poured a bit of lube in his palm, rubbed his hands together, and glided them up and down Kageyama’s shaft. He took his time to slick up every inch of skin, giving Kageyama’s dick a few pumps just to further heighten the tension. He leaned closer, flattened his tongue against the underside of Kageyama’s penis, and licked a long stroke from the base to the tip. His face immediately contorted in disgust.

“Ugh.” He furrowed his eyebrows and cried out, “This lube tastes like cough syrup.”

Kageyama chuckled, hand pinching Hinata’s nose. “Cute face. _Oh_ so sexy.”

Hinata smacked his hand away. “Shut up. I’m still going to do it.”

And he did, with sheer determination. He took Kageyama’s dick into his mouth, wrapping his small warm hands around the shaft as he focused his attention on the tip. The disgusting cough syrup taste became bearable as it was diluted with his saliva. Hinata flicked and swirled his tongue around the shape of Kageyama’s dick, prodding and teasing the tip as he rhythmically pumped his hands.

“Hm.” Kageyama softly moaned, bringing the tired hand holding the selfie stick down to rest on the bed. The camera was now right at his eye level so he turned the phone down to capture his groin and the busy Hinata.

Hinata took more of Kageyama into his mouth, matching the pace of his hand to the bobbing of his head. He switched back and forth from sucking at the tip to taking it deeply, occasionally moaning Kageyama’s name to send pleasant vibrations to his dick. Hinata was impatient by nature, rarely making it far into sucking off his boyfriend before he got bored, so he often found ways to entertain himself. He paused his meticulous focus on Kageyama’s dick to reach for the lube and pour a hefty amount onto his fingers. Hinata placed his free arm on the bed besides Kageyama and reached behind to slather his entrance, slowly prodding his middle finger in. He then leaned forward again, taking Kageyama into his mouth once more. Hinata glanced up through his eyelashes to let Kageyama know he should do the work now that his hands were busy, but was surprised when the first thing he noticed was his phone screen showing him a close-up of the shameful display he was putting on. His face, ears, and shoulders burned red.

“Embarrassment looks good on you,” Kageyama huffed, diving his free hand into Hinata’s hair and softly tugging it. “You’re never shy when we normally do it. Seeing you like this is refreshing.”

Hinata tried to muffle some kind insult but Kageyama paid it no mind. Instead, he gently thrust himself into Hinata’s mouth, using all the self-control he could muster to prevent himself from senselessly pounding away. It was extremely difficult—Hinata’s mouth was so damn warm, and the sight of him fingering himself was enough to make Kageyama dizzy. Kageyama tightened his grip on Hinata’s hair, as well as the slipping selfie stick, and picked up the pace with vigor. Hinata whimpered; his lips wrapped tightly around Kageyama, and fingers matching his excited thrusts. After a few moments at that speed, Kageyama’s body tensed and he curled forward, burrowing himself deep into Hinata’s mouth as Hinata swallowed every ounce of hot cum. The selfie stick landed with a soft thud into the pile of clothes on the floor.

Kageyama slipped his dick out of Hinata’s mouth; body trembling slightly, and wiped Hinata’s lips with his thumb. Hinata sat on the floor with a smug look on his face and cocked his head to the side.

“It was good, wasn’t it?”

Kageyama sighed blissfully, letting his body fall back onto the bed. “Best yet. You get better every time. ”

Hinata picked up the selfie stick and hopped onto the bed. He looked at the phone screen as he spoke, “I think being recorded helped me get more into it than usual.”

Kageyama turned to his side to face Hinata. “So we’ve discovered one of your kinks.”

“I wouldn’t go as far as to call it a kink…” Hinata grinned. “But maybe.”

“Okay, let’s test it then.” Kageyama crawled to the head of the bed and rested his back against the backboard, legs straight out in front of him. “Come, put your back against me and hold the selfie stick out.”

Hinata did as he was told, sitting on Kageyama’s legs, his own legs on each side of him, and his back flush against Kageyama’s chest. He adjusted his phone so that the camera was at a good angle to record them. “Like this?”

“Yeah, now don’t let the selfie stick drop.”

“Says the person who let it fall to the floor.”

Kageyama pinched Hinata’s nipple. “That was only at the end. I’m telling you that you should try to last as long as I did before your arm gives out.”

“Ow,” Hinata complained, “I got it. Stop being mean.”

Kageyama gave a little laugh through his nose and proceeded to get to work. He snaked his arms around to the front of Hinata’s chest, slowly feathering his fingers up from the base of Hinata’s penis to his collarbones, and back down again. He occasionally flicked at Hinata’s nipples, getting a needy whimper out of Hinata, but continued to ignore them. As much as Hinata may complain, he actually _loved_ being teased. Kageyama dipped down to kiss Hinata’s neck and at the same time finally gave Hinata’s nipples some attention. The smaller boy shuddered, arching his back slightly in eager anticipation. Kageyama glanced out into the camera; he could see that Hinata was also staring straight at it—watching every move he made. His eyes were unfocused; mouth slightly agape, eyebrows knitted, and cheeks flushed a deep red. _What a fucking sight_. Kageyama licked his pointer fingers and lightly circled Hinata’s nipples, brushing the bud with his nail ever so often. He then rolled Hinata’s nipples between his fingers, now pressing his lips more firmly against the skin of Hinata’s neck, sucking and biting at it. Hinata rolled his head the opposite way to give Kageyama more access. He moaned loudly, squirmed, and pushed his ass back against Kageyama’s throbbing dick. His neck had always been sensitive, and Kageyama loved to take full advantage of that. He sucked hard at different spots, biting down so that the mark would last for days. By the end of his attack on Hinata’s neck, the skin was speckled with dozens of hickies and Hinata was quivering, dick leaking precum. The selfie stick was just an inch from the bed. Though it was at a completely different angle than they had started with, Hinata had somehow retained enough sanity to keep it up the whole time.

Kageyama kissed Hinata’s jaw, murmuring, “Good job.” He took the selfie stick from him, set it to his left side, and reached for lube and a medium sized condom from the basket.

“You can do it raw,” Hinata mumbled, still a bit hazy. He reached back to touch Kageyama’s dick. “But only because it’s a special occasion.”

Kageyama licked Hinata’s ear and placed a kiss right under it. “You sure?”

Hinata nodded and scooted a bit forward so Kageyama could slick himself up. Once he was done, Hinata raised his hips and aligned himself over Kageyama’s dick. Kageyama used his free hand to grip Hinata’s waist for support. Hinata closed his eyes as he lowered himself, gasps leaking out of his lips as the heat stretched him and imbedded itself deeper inside. He pressed his fingertips and knees to the bed to lift himself, and slowly sat back onto Kageyama. His pace was drawn out, measured, and his eyes shamelessly glanced at the phone in front of them so he could watch himself. Kageyama pressed his fingers into Hinata’s hips, urging him to go a bit faster. _He wanted more._ He tried buck up and meet Hinata’s movements, but holding the selfie stick somewhat steady was inhibiting his range of motion. _Fuck this,_ he decided.

Kageyama dropped the selfie stick onto the bed, lifting Hinata in the air for a moment so he could sweep his feet around, and then pushed him forward on all fours. Kageyama kneeled behind him, kissing a trail down his back before ramming into him all the way. Hinata let out a loud moan and sunk onto his forearms, face landing right by his phone. He wanted to move it away, it was too close and the only thing it was capturing at this point was his sweaty, flushed face. But he barely had the energy to move—Kageyama’s insistent thrusting made sure of that.

“K-Kageyama. Hng, s-selfie stick.”

“Is it too close to your face?” Kageyama panted as he grinded himself into Hinata.

“A-Ah! Hmm.”

Kageyama pulled Hinata’s left arm behind him and bent forward to press his chest closer to Hinata’s back. He bit Hinata’s shoulder and whispered, “Good.”

“You suck,” Hinata muttered.

But Kageyama didn’t let him sulk for too long. Feeling his climax coming soon, Kageyama reached around to pump Hinata’s dick as he pounded into him. He buried his face in Hinata’s neck, his own throaty groans mixing with Hinata’s high pitch moaning. After a few hard jerks, Hinata gasped loudly, his body tensing and spasming as he came into Kageyama’s hand. Hinata tightening around him became too much to bear and Kageyama climaxed shortly after, teeth sinking into Hinata’s shoulder to muffle his moan. He pulled out of Hinata and landed on the bed besides him, both of them completely spent. They lay on the bed for a few moments, completely still, waiting for their bodies to calm.

Kageyama sighed and turned to Hinata, brushing his sweaty fringe away from his forehead. “It’s definitely a kink.”

Hinata chuckled, taking Kageyama’s hand and giving his index finger a quick nip. “You were into it as well. You’ve never been that rough before.”

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. “Sorry. Does your arm hurt?”

“Not at all.” Hinata sat up, reaching over to his phone to stop the video. “It felt good. We should do it again in the future.”

“Before we even think about that, let’s take a bath. I feel gross.” Kageyama stood up, scooping Hinata in his arms and carrying him towards the bathroom. He peppered small kisses on Hinata’s temple and cheek. “Also, we should use an actual tripod and camera next time. I can borrow one from an art major friend of mine.”

Hinata nuzzled his face into Kageyama’s neck, snickering. “And you said I was the one with the kink.”

“Shut it.”

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for my wonderful friend, [Butsu](http://goodnight-butsu.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Kagehina 1920's magical tattoo au [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435470)! 
> 
> If you like my writing, I have other Haikyuu!! fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie/works?fandom_id=758208).
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://www.dontperishyet.tumblr.com)! Lets be friends.


End file.
